Tourner dans le vide
by aryastarck
Summary: SongFic basado en la canción Tournes dans le vide de Indila


**Los personajes pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de Clamp y la canción que use para inspirarme es de la magnífica ¡Indila!, ¡ámenla todos!**

 **Como aquí no puedo poner el vídeo les dejo el link para que puedan escucharlo y así ¿entender tal vez la historia?**

 **watch?v=_VHkuCFuVzI** **o pueden buscarla bajo este nombre en Youtube ya que a veces FanFiction no deja que pongamos los links**

 **Touner dans le vide - Indila (Sub Español)**

 **escúchenlo no se arrepentirán la canción es realmente bella, y traten de escucharla antes de leer la historia o por lo menos cuando terminen de leerla ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **Único**

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la miro fijamente

\- no tenía otra salida… Touya no me dejo otra opción

\- aun asi no lo entiendo… estabas tan ilusionada con…

\- no lo menciones y ayúdame a terminar de cambiarme que aún me esperan para la "gran fiesta" – contesto en tono serio – ya uní mi vida con la de ese hombre y no hay vuelta atrás

-Sakura yo…

\- está bien – respondió con una sonrisa triste – es el destino que me ha tocado, ilusamente quise cambiarlo, pero no lo logre… al menos tengo la certeza de que esa persona será feliz

Termino de cambiarse y después de un abrazo y palabras de aliento por parte de su prima, Sakura salió del lugar que había sido su hogar los ultimos diez años, camino por una última vez por aquellos pasillos que vieron sus lágrimas, sus tristezas, sus sonrisas y su primer y unico amor, paso por aquellos jardines que ocultaron tantas promesas e ilusiones y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando vio la escultura que la representaba.

Al salir vio un suntuoso carruaje acompañado de un paje, sonrió ante la idea de que lo más probable era que su flamante esposo había mandado a buscarla como si temiera su huida, sin más ceremonia subió y se dejó llevar al lugar que sería su cárcel.

A medida que el carruaje se acercaba a su destino sentía como su respiración se iba cortando y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, vino un ligero mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en las cosas que pasarían esa noche, cuando finalmente se convirtiera en la mujer de ese hombre

Al llegar una vez más la deslumbro el inmenso castillo que se alzaba frente a ella, sintió un terrible miedo de pasar tras esas enormes puertas y vivir tras esas frías paredes, se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante ante su inminente destino, pero entonces una imagen vino a su mente, una brillante sonrisa, cabellos achocolatados revueltos y una tez bronceada por las horas de trabajo bajo el sol, no pudo evitar sonreír y fue todo lo que necesito para tomas valor y enfrentarse a todas esas hienas, que solo aparentaban ser felices tras su poder y riqueza cuando en realidad vendían su moral y valores, personas que no entendían lo que era trabajar honradamente, día a día bajo el sol abrasador pero con la satisfacción de que cada bocado que se llevaban a la boca era fruto de su esfuerzo y honradez.

\- tardaste mucho en llegar – fue lo primero que escucho al entrar – tu esposo estaba impaciente

\- me alegra verte también hermano – dijo pasando a su lado

\- no es momento para tus niñerías – la sujeto del brazo con fuerza – deberías agradecerme el haberte casado con un hombre tan importante, ahora ya nada te faltara

\- claro que me faltara lo más importante – contesto conteniendo las lágrimas – es una lástima que tu aun teniendo aquello que me arrebataste te sientas inconforme y por ello me hayas tenido que vender como si fuera un objeto… siento tanta lastima por ti y por Kaho, espero que el día que lleguen a tener descendencia no los sacrifiques solo para poder obtener poder y riqueza

Se soltó con fuerza y camino rápido tratando de no escuchar los reclamos de Touya, camino entre los largos pasillos guiándose por el ruido y la música, y pronto llego a una enorme puerta dorada, respiro hondo y después de contar hasta tres entro con una calma que no sentía

Inmediatamente sintió cientos de ojos sobre ella, murmurando, juzgando y criticando, escuchaba entre susurros a las mujeres que hablaban sobre su humilde ropa y que no era digna de estar casada con un gran marques, mientras que los hombres murmuraban el haber deseado tener el suficiente dinero como para comprarla

Continúo caminando ignorando sus palabras y enfocando su mirada en un cuadro que le era familiar, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía imposible de que estuviera en ese lugar, camino directo hacia ese lugar ignorando que la persona que tanto la esperaba ya la había visto y se acercaba hacia ella, tan absorta en aquel unico recuerdo que ahora le quedaba de esa persona que ignoro el saludo de su esposo y paso de largo y se quedó de pie ahí mirando casi con adoración esos trazos que ante los ojos de otros formaba solo una pintura más, pero para ella era el vivo recuerdo de los momentos que vivió junto a su persona más importante y amada, inconscientemente toco su mano izquierda y solo sintió en su dedo anular un frio metal que la saco de sus cavilaciones y la trajo a la realidad

\- querida – sintió como su mano era tomada y besada con delicadeza por un atractivo hombre que escondía sus ojos azules tras una montura negra de lentes – creí que jamás llegarías

\- tuve un pequeño retraso – contesto quitando suavemente su mano – Tomoyo fue a despedirme

\- algo de eso me dijo Touya – le sonrió – me alegra tanto que ahora estés en nuestra casa, todos los invitados te estaban esperando, ahora que estas aquí, permite que presuma a todos la hermosa esposa que tengo

Se dejó llevar y trato de sonreír ante todas aquellas personas que le sonreían, pero en cuanto les daba la espalda comenzaban a murmurar contra ella, se tuvo que morder la lengua cuando escucho de la propia boca de su hermano que ella había sido su mejor inversión, lo unico que la calmaba era sentir aquel pequeño metal que se encontraba camuflado junto a su aro de boda, lamentablemente alguien más se dio cuenta de ello

\- se nota que su esposa es una persona muy modesta – dijo una mujer mirándola fijamente – aún mantiene ese pequeño anillo junto a su aro matrimonial… seguramente es algo muy querido y valioso para ella

\- es un recuerdo – contesto él en tono serio – pero en este momento ella me lo entregara porque no necesita adornar su bella mano con nada más que las joyas que le de

Ante la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre no le quedo de otra que sacarse su pequeño anillo y entregárselo con dolor y odio, cuantas cosas más debía arrebatarle para sentir que ella le pertenecía, cuanta más tenía que romper su corazón y destruir su alma para sentirse su unico dueño

Y al finalizar la fiesta le recordó su realidad al llevarla a sus aposentos y poseerla con dureza, mientras él disfrutaba con cada caricia y beso robado, ella solo pedía se terminará ese suplicio, pero estaba consiente que solo era el inicio de su tormento y solo la muerte le daría libertad

En medio de la noche y tras haber quedado dormida mientras lloraba en silencio, sintió como el hombre que ahora era su esposo abandonaba el lecho tras unos pequeños ruidos provenientes de la puerta, se hizo a la dormida y reconoció la voz de su hermano que le pedía hablar en ese momento.

Su esposo salió en silencio y tras ver que la puerta era cerrada se puso de pie y se puso un albornoz para salir tras ellos, camino cuidando no ser escuchada hasta que vio una pequeña luz filtrarse sobre la rendija de una puerta abierta

\- ya cumplí con el trato ahora debes pagarme lo acordado – decía Touya molesto

\- acabo de desposar a tu hermana ¿y ya vienes a cobrarme? – le respondió con voz burlona – sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, pero me parece exagerado de tu parte no esperar hasta el día siguiente para pedirme dinero

\- mis acreedores no esperaran – contesto golpeando la mesa – te dije esta mañana que antes de que te encamaras con Sakura debías darme el dinero, esos hombres no están bromeando y están en mi casa con mi esposa como rehén

\- eres tan exagerado – de una de las cajas de su mesa saco una pequeña bolsa de tela y se la arrojo – no tienes que contarla te aseguro que esta todo y aún más de lo pactado

\- eso espero – abrió la bolsa y bufo – no en vano me ensucie las manos deshaciéndome de ese tipo

\- sabes que era la única solución Touya – respondió serio – ese hombre se interponía en nuestros planes, Sakura merecía algo mejor que solo escapar y desposarse con un simple escultor con aires de artista

\- lo sé – suspiro – y aunque Sakura no lo entienda ahora estoy seguro que en el futuro cuando se enamore de ti y tenga a su primer hijo me agradecerá el haber desaparecido a ese hombre de su vida

\- ella será feliz… – sonrió – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que olvide a ese pobre diablo, partiremos temprano y cuando regresemos en unos meses será con ella amándome y con un hijo mío en su vientre

Ya no quiso seguir escuchando, sintió su mundo desmoronarse y ella caer en un profundo hoyo negro, su sacrificio había sido en vano, le habían mentido y quitado su única luz, confió en la peor persona y ahora lo pagaba, sintió enloquecer con esa horrible verdad y entonces corrió hacia su habitación y rebusco entre los bolsillos del ropaje de su esposo y encontró su pequeño anillo, se quitó su aro de bodas y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo colocando nuevamente ese unico juramento de amor que debía llevar su mano

Se puso de pie y busco entre sus pertenencias talvez el unico objeto de valor que su padre le había dejado antes de morir, en ese momento no entendió porque le entregaba aquello, pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos sabía que talvez su padre vio su desastroso futuro y le entregaba la única forma de huir de su dolor

Salió a paso rápido de la habitación y con una firme decisión, camino hacia el gran salón donde había visto el cuadro y al llegar se quedó parada frente a él mientras lloraba y rogaba perdón a aquella persona, el dolor era tan abrumador que no se percató que su llanto se había convertido en un grito desgarrador

\- lo siento tanto… pero ahora podre estar junto a ti y ya sea en la siguiente o aun después de esa estaremos juntos finalmente – sujeto la daga de su padre en sus manos y la saco de su funda

\- Sakura ¿qué estás haciendo? – escucho la voz del hombre a quien odiaba como si fuera un eco - ¿Por qué gritas y lloras?

\- tú me lo arrebataste – le dijo con la mirada perdida – pero ahora me iré a su lado, podrás haber poseído mi cuerpo, pero jamás poseerás mi alma ni mi corazón eso solo le pertenece a la persona que amo

\- hablemos – le dijo tratando de acercarse – solo baja esa daga y hablemos… te aseguro que ese hombre está bien, ¿acaso no te lo prometí?, es más si quieres podemos ir a verlo para que te asegures con tus propios ojos

\- no volveré a creer en tus palabras – sujeto la daga entre sus manos y la alzo lo suficiente para después bajarla con rapidez e incrustarla con fuerza en su cuerpo

\- ¡SAKURA! – fue lo unico que escucho mientras sentía su cuerpo caer, pero no tocar el suelo, unas tibias gotas caían sobre su rostro mientras alguien gritaba su nombre

\- finalmente – susurro mientras frente a ella una enceguecedora luz blanca aparecía y de ella surgía una silueta que poco a poco iba tomando forma de alguien a quien conocía perfectamente, jamás podría olvidar esa sonrisa y esos ojos ámbar que la habían enamorado – ¡Shaoran!

Fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de dar un último suspiro y morir en los brazos de talvez el segundo hombre que más la había amado, lamentablemente para este el corazón que tanto había anhelado jamás podría haber sido suyo pues había sido robado por un joven y humilde escultor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **No me maten!**

 **Bueno supongo que no era el final que esperaban pero que puedo decir me encanta el drama y pues llevaba muucho tiempo pensando en esta historia tras escuchar la bella canción en la que está inspirado y por dios que deben escucharla.**

 **Ok, muchos se dirán, pero mujer tienes tiempo de escribir historias cortas, pero no continuas con tus otros fics los cuales dejaste tirados hace meses?!**

 **En mi defensa debo decir que la vida es dura ¬¬ ser una persona "adulta" y con responsabilidades es una $·!"# ustedes entenderán…**

 **No prometo actualizar pronto pues estoy muuuy ocupada sin embargo debo decir que los capítulos de mis fics "por él" y "una difícil decisión" están en proceso, siendo el segundo fic el que más avance tiene, en cuento tenga luz verde por parte de mi beta-chan entonces subiré el capítulo…. Mientras y porque si les comparto este mini songfic…. No se tal vez en un futuro haga una segunda parte donde cuente lo que paso antes de la boda… es decir la historia de Sakura y Shaoran…. Aunq no parezca amo a esa pareja**

 **Bueno me despido esperando volver pronto con capis nuevos y tal vez algunas historias nuevas ji ji ji, estaré esperando sus impresiones y comentarios aunque mas que de la historia quiero saber que les pareció la música xDD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Posdata: me disculpo el no haber podido responder reviews de mis otros fics pero estaba sin celular y sin acceso a Internet así que iré respondiendo de a poco pido paciencia plis no crean que los ignoro u.u**


End file.
